The Gamers' Convo
by Dorchester
Summary: A Jasper/Edward one-shot. Two high-school graduates and close friends killing time with computer games. They play and talk, and this is their conversation.


**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the original characters.

**Special thanks to: **Nancy for betaing, you're fabulous, girl. Matt was a pre-reader, sort of, so thanks to you, too, Matt.

This one-shot is a gift to a special person who said that the conversations between my characters were pretty enjoyable. Don't forget to comment if this particular convo is enjoyable, dear, hehe.

**The Gamers' Convo**

"Nonono, I'm dead! Again! This game is bugged, I'm telling you."

"It's not bugged, it's just you're born to be a loser. Haha, no, don't hit me, loooser! Yikes!"

"I hate you. And I hate this game."

"Why do we keep playing it, then? We should simply choose another one."

"Right. Another one it is."

"Let's go to that site... Wait, here. Pick one."

"Go to 'Strategy'… Ah, look, I've heard of this one, think it's good."

"Twilight? You serious? Who would name a game 'Twilight'?"

"You should read the reviews, they say it's hooking. Let's play the Demo."

"Fine. The animation's alright. And the characters look almost real, I must admit."

"So we're starting it?"

"Well, yes."

"There we go! We have to choose environment first."

"I'm sick of deserts, palm trees, and sunshine. How about a forest?"

"Yep, I'm okay with that. I'm starting my building in this clearing. Three-story, stylish. Huge windows and a porch."

"Looks good. Oh, it's eaten most of your resource, see? I'll be smarter. I'll build a small cottage among the trees nearby."

"Clever as ever, nerd."

"Do I hear envy? Go create your character."

"Need a smart outfit. Look, here's a Civil War uniform. How cool is this?"

"You're a geek, have I told you?"

"Shut up. I'm picking that one. I'll add some battle scars, too."

"Your guy looks a bit scary, I'm telling you. As if he's in pain or something."

"Let me fix it. I'll put some blonde locks so he looks cuter. Here. Now, how is he?"

"Better. He has your hair color, I like it. He's still wearing a sulky expression, though."

"He's good. Let's see what you come up with."

"This grey coat, I love it."

"Your guy looks sad and pale. You should change his hair color, too."

"I'll put mine, dark blonde. But his is more disheveled, I think."

"Yours is not dark blonde, it's bronze. And it's beautiful."

"Hey, don't get distracted. Let's team up now and open our mission list."

"Sorry, um, fine, let's see… Mission one, clear the neighborhood from vultures. Sounds fun."

"Go left, I'm following. We'll unveil the map together, one step at a time. Agreed?"

"Yep, let's move. Look, a wolf."

"Lots of wolves, they're a whole pack."

"Think we should fight them?"

"Nah… I especially dislike this huge brown one, but let's just ignore them for now. Go further."

"What if they attack?"

"Then we fight."

"No, look, they step out of our way. They're intelligent."

"If they're intelligent, we can maybe make a treaty with them. We'll see."

"Watch out! You're being attacked!"

"Wow, what was that?!"

"What an ugly chick! I hate redheads, they're wicked."

"Nice move, partner. Let's go finish her."

"Look, we have extra points and we can pick a special ability."

"Show me the list… Okay, I choose mindreader."

"Empath for me."

"Congrats, and thanks for helping me out. You're not a loser, sorry for that."

"What distracted you, partner?"

"Was looking at your dimples. They're cute."

"Ouch! That's it, cute?"

"Shush, back to the game. The vultures are coming for the red-haired dead body."

"That's it? We kill them and Mission one is over?"

"I can do that with my eyes closed. Watch me."

"I'm watching."

"Watch the screen, silly, not me."

"I can stare at those eyelashes all day. You go killing, I'll ogle you."

"You're a jerk, and I'm almost done, by the way."

"Take your time. You're so adorable when you furrow your eyebrows."

"That's it, mission complete. Shall we see what comes next?"

"Nah. That wasn't challenging at all. Maybe we'll give it a chance another time, when we're bored."

"What do we do now, then?"

"Maybe play something else?"

"Maybe we play in the shower?"

"That's your smartest idea of the day, Edward."

"You think? That's why I like you so much, Jasper."


End file.
